Mayu's Curse
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: I didn't want this. Not at all in any way possible in this world anywhere. Morshige gets hurt with the ghost of Mayu by his side, he heals. Who hurt him? Who knew that Mayu can curse the living and the dead? What is the curse? And what for? Who is Sachiko's mysterious love? Wait he is a ghost? Since when? Major OOC! M for everything, it is Corpse Party after all.


**This is a story from Mayu's point of view, there are of course a few changes and a few things I think should have happened originally. So here you go!**

 **Here are a few things you will need to know for this story:**

"..." Normal voice

 _"..."_ Ghost/creepy voice

 _ **(...)**_ A/N=Authors Notes

*...* Actions during talking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the origional Corpse party character.**

* * *

Every time I passed a ghost that was around for a while they would say the usual "Poor girl..." or "Look at her, so cute, I wish she didn't die..." Either way, I continued to follow these blood soaked hallways and stopped infront of the nursery to look at my organs that have painted the walls with my blood. I still felt those little hands crawling through my body stealing those organs for my body to be continusly replacing them with more blood. I still felt the cold seeping through me giving me the joy of numbness. It was going to be eternal. I looked at my organs once again and felt ready to puke, only I couldn't, I had nothing left to puke even as a ghost. I was empty. I walked into the nursery to see the blood painted table I was killed on.

I wanted to cry to scream out to Morshige but I couldn't, his name was the last breath I gave, so he should live longer than normal. I looked at my part of Sachiko that I had in my ghastly ID. I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I held onto my head and screamed. Screamed out all the people I loved, screamed out all my pain and tears. _"SHIGG-NII! MOM! PAPA! WHY!? WHHHYY!"_ After a little bit I suddenly had a chill through my body as I felt like someone was crawling through me, torturing my hallow body. _"It hurts... It hurts so bad... Please... Help me..."_ I turned and walked back over to my body to see Morshige looking through me, searching for any valuable items. So that is what it was. My hair was soaked with my blood and I wasn't recognizable. The only thing I bet he could recognize was the school uniform. The ID was under me and unreadable because of the blood, I doubt he would search for it though.

"This girl must have suffered a horrible fate, I feel sorry for her. *sigh* Well I better continue looking for Mayu. I hope she's okay." He stood up and turned to walk away. I tapped his shoulder. He paused and looked around for any sign of a ghost, the only thing he could find was the temperature was cold around him. I moved my head to above his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

 _"I am sorry, Shigg-nii. Bit you just did..."_ His eyes widened and he looked over to the bloodied mess of organs that once was a happy, cheerful girl, now my body. He shut his eyes and thought of a counter argument.

"That can't be you...it just can't..." He was wispering the last part which made me feel bad for mentioning that it was me. He fell to his knees and hugged himself. "It can't... It just can't." Why can't I ever help anyone without hurting someone? I began to hug him and cry into his shoulder gripping his shirt in a way that was meant to support him. "Why... Why you?" He whispered it as if he didn't notice he actually said it, that it was only in his mind.

 _"Shigg-nii! I am so sorry!"_ I grasped his shirt tighter as more ghastly tears fell down my transparent blue cheeks. _"I wish I could be with you... Alive..."_ After a while he calmed down and adjusted his glasses. _"I can protect you if you want... Do you?"_ He sighed then looked at my body once again.

"I guess... Just... Um... Just stay with me..."

* * *

 **There you go, first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review any suggestions. This one should continue forever...unless I get this profile deleted...Or the story...**


End file.
